


With One Word

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Miyata had a surprise.





	With One Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Working title was "Something Old, Something New" This is for mousapelli because she wanted TamaMiya, and yes, I realize this is a cop out. I wanted to finish before the end of the month, so I threw it at timeripple and just went with what I had. I'll try again some other time. ._. Also, timeripple refused to let me title this either Home Sweet Home or There's No Place Like Home and instead insisted I go listen to Akaya's Okaeri. Probably I should be thankful. Also as far as I know, neither Miyata nor Tama have their own places for real. *shrugs*

Tamamori isn't really paying attention to where they're going - he's used to following Miyata's lead - but it doesn't take too long to figure out that wherever they're going, it's not Miyata's house as they'd planned.

"Where are we going?" he finally asks suspiciously.

Miyata just smiles. "Home."

Tamamori gives him a look. "Because I don't know where you live? This line isn't going to take us anywhere near your house," he points out.

"Mmm," Miyata hums non-committally, but Tamamori can see that he's biting his lip against a smile. Clearly he's not going to get an answer out of him.

Tamamori sighs. "Fine, whatever. This had better be good."

"It is," Miyata says, the only acknowledgement that Tamamori's right with his accusations.

Tamamori trusts him, though, so he's not particularly worried. Mostly curious, but he'll just have to wait and be patient. He slouches back in his seat, letting the rocking of the train lull him into half-consciousness, Miyata pressed comfortably against his side.

Miyata nudges him back awake as the train pulls into a station, and Tamamori stands to follow him, glancing at the destination flashing above the door. He knows where they are, although it's not a station he's ever been to before. Tamamori isn't familiar with the area, and it gives him no clue as to where they might be headed.

There's not much around the station when they step through the gates, just a convenience store, a family restaurant, and a few shops long closed for the night. Within a minute, they're surrounded by nothing but apartments and condos as Miyata leads their way further into a residential district.

"Miyacchi..." Tamamori starts. Now he's more than curious. Miyata is clearly up to something. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home," Miyata repeats, "like I said."

Wheels start turning inside Tamamori's head, but he doesn't want to voice his suspicions until he's sure.

"Here we are," Miyata says, and turns into the entryway to a small, new-looking apartment building.

"Where's 'here?'" Tamamori tries.

"Home," is all Miyata says, and Tamamori stares in half-surprise when Miyata pulls out a set of keys. He'd already begun to guess, but the reality of it still gives him a shock.

"You got your own place?" he asks, and then, "Miyacchi!"

"Shh!" Miyata cautions, waving his volume down, and Tamamori winces. No need to piss off new neighbors at this hour.

He smacks Miyata's shoulder. " _Why didn't you tell me?_ " he hisses.

"Surprise?" Miyata grins, and turns the key.

The atrium is nice, a small fountain in the middle surrounded by potted trees, and a small mail room off to the side. They take the elevator to the 5th floor, and Tamamori leans over the railing to look down at the water as Miyata opens his door.

"I'm home," Miyata says to the darkened apartment when they step inside. They toe off their shoes in the entryway as Miyata locks the door behind them.

"Pardon me for intruding," Tamamori says, the standard greeting ingrained from childhood. But Miyata turns and places a hand on his arm.

"Don't say that here," he says.

"Huh?"

Miyata stares at him, very serious. "Don't say it. It makes it sound like you're just a visitor."

"But..." Tamamori starts, and trails off. He _is_ a visitor, but the way Miyata's looking at him... "Miyacchi?"

"It... it should be your home, too," Miyata says, and Tamamori can see the nervousness in his gaze. "If you want it to be."

And then something is pressed into Tamamori's hand, and he looks down to find himself holding a key. He stares for a moment, and then snaps back up to look at Miyata's face, incredulous.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Miyata continues in a rush. "You can just come and go as you like, or whatever you want. Or even—"

"Toshiya." Tamamori stops him, although he's not sure what else to say; he's finding it hard to breathe.

Tamamori hasn’t even thought about moving out of his parents house yet, let alone moving in with someone else. But he realizes in that moment that moving in with Miyata isn’t something he has to think about. A quick glance around him to take in the current situation, and he finds that standing in the genkan with Miyata, in _their apartment_ , is enough to convince him. It doesn’t matter that he hasn’t even seen the rest of the place.

He looks back to Miyata, and there isn’t enough air to give voice to what he wants to say.

“I’m home,” he whispers. He can see the relief and joy and _disbelief_ , still some of that, all rush across Miyata’s face.

“Welcome home,” Miyata replies, and then nothing can keep Tamamori from kissing him.

He throws himself at Miyata hard enough that they nearly go down when Miyata stumbles, but Tamamori doesn’t care.

“Whoa, whoa,” Miyata says, laughing, and holds Tamamori back. “Don’t you want the tour?”

What Tamamori really wants is _him_ , but Miyata is practically glowing with happiness and it’s contagious, so Tamamori says yes.

The apartment is small, but not too small as to be uncomfortable for two people. There’s a central room with Western flooring to act as both living and dining room, with the kitchen sectioned off in the corner, and two tatami rooms for bedrooms, even though they really only need one. The bathroom is small, but the tub is almost large enough for Tamamori to stretch out in (and definitely large enough for two people), which is all that really matters. That, plus a well-lit mirror with convenient outlets for flatirons and dryers, means that Tamamori has no complaints. He couldn’t have picked anything better for himself.

“ _Now_ can I see the bed?” Tamamori asks, desire finally winning out over patience.

 _Now_ you can see the bed,” Miyata agrees, even though technically he’s already shown him. Miyata is only so patient himself.

Tamamori strips off his clothes without pretense, yanking back covers to climb into Miyata’s bed.

 _Their_ bed. He wiggles his toes, pleased.

“Hurry up,” he demands when Miyata is slow following. He’s only satisfied when Miyata slides in next to him.

But Miyata still won’t let him kiss him, holding him back again.

“Miyacchiiii,” Tamamori whines, trying to snuggle in closer and not getting very far.

“Yuta,” he says, looking suddenly serious.

Tamamori blinks. “What?”

“Is it... really okay?” he asks. “I mean...”

“What, me staying here?”

“Living with me,” Miyata clarifies.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant,” Tamamori says.

“Yeah, that.”

“It’s okay,” Tamamori answers. And smiles. “More than okay.”

“Then,” Miyata says again, “welcome home.”

And this time, when Tamamori leans in for a kiss, Miyata doesn’t stop him.


End file.
